


Guiltless

by Moonspite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Thanders, Yandere Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/pseuds/Moonspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, I think about hurting the people who've hurt you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guiltless

“Sometimes, I think about hurting the people who’ve hurt you.”

There were things that Anders always thought, but never said out loud. There were times when he wondered if those thoughts were his own, or if they had been warped by Justice. All that mattered, though, was that such feelings simmered inside of him whenever he was at Thirrin’s side.

Watching his lover fire an arrow into the throat of a common thug gave him the same chills that he’d have if he and Thirrin were in bed together. It made his breathing hitch and heat rush straight to his groin. It was the sight of blood bubbling up an offender’s mouth before he’d fall into Lowtown dirt, the sound of that ugly gurgle when he’d die.

Before Thirrin, these thoughts never surfaced – nor did they even _exist_.

These fantasies pulled at Anders’s mind with the looming threat of leaving his mouth – he already walked a fine line between looking ‘crazy’ and maintaining some semblance of ‘normalcy.’ He didn’t need any more damning evidence that had the potential to tear Thirrin away from him.

But sometimes, Anders thought about hurting the people who’d hurt him. And he did not feel bad.


End file.
